


I see it

by Leaslemoon



Series: Carl, Dylan and Negan [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Carl, Omega Maggie, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: A short one shot that’s displays maggies forgiveness, Ricks love for Dylan and Carl and Negan talking about future pups.





	I see it

**Author's Note:**

> Lori died before Carl presented so she didnt know Carl was going to be an Omega.  
> I do explain it but I just thought I should clarify.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“I see it”

“Hmm?”

Maggie chuckled,

“I said i see it”

“See what?”

“How wrong I’ve been”

Carl turned to look at her. They were at Hilltop standing outside. It was a nice day so they decided to let the babies play.   
Maggie was holding Beth and Dylan was being cuddled by Negan a few feet away from them. Carl had been watching fondly as the Alpha gave the little baby Eskimo kisses.

“What do you mean”

Maggie huffed, adjusting the child on her hip,

“I see it, the way he looks at you, the way he handles your son so gently as if he might break him. And i see it, the internalised fear that he just might. I always thought Negan never regretted a single thing he did. But watching him with his son i can see the way he worries, like he might do something terrible....”

Carl looked back to his Alpha and his child, watched as they laughed,

“I thought i was the only one” Maggie raised an eyebrow. “When i gave birth i spent ages holding Dylan, bonding with him. Negan was right there next to me but it was like he wasn’t actually there. When i handed Dylan to him he was so gentle, like the child was made of glass. He cried, but I don’t think it was of happiness, i think-“

“That it was of fear” Maggie finished. “Yeah, i see it. You mean everything to that man. So much that he changed his ways to make a better life for you and his son. I see him watching the two of you, not as a father or a mate, but as a bodyguard. It makes me sad because I feel as though he’s so afraid to be apart of Dylans life.”

“I think it haunts him. While we were thinking of names i had said Glenn” He heard Maggie’s breath hitch, “He sort of froze, for so long he was on a constant stream of apologies, this close to breaking down. I knew then and there that he regretted it, every second.”

When Carl turned to Maggie she had tears in her eyes.

“Would you mind babysitting Beth while i go do some chores”

“But Negans here and—“

“I know, i was asking both of you” Maggie smiled sweetly. This was a big step, Carl knew that. And if Maggie of all people could start to trust Negan just a little bit. Then maybe others could too.

————————-

Rick loved babysitting Dylan. 

It was usually when Carl and Negan wanted extra time to train or if Negan roped his son into doing things outside the wall.

Anyway, he loved his grandson. Loved watching Judith play with her nephew.

They would giggle and roll around, they would have very lengthy conversations in baby talk, and Rick had a good laugh when things turned serious and Judith’s face would turn all scrunchy while Dylan just giggled.

Rick could see Lori spoiling the boy if she had the chance. 

God she would have been so happy. She would have gone all out with the baby shopping, buying only the best. Demanding Carl buy every single baby book ever created. Man she would have loved Dylan. She had a hunch that Carl would be an Omega. She would talk for ages about how amazing Carls wedding would be. She was so convinced she even started thinking of grand baby names.

“You know that if Carl is anything like me he’ll have the most bizarre cravings”  
“I definitely think his feet will swell just like mind did”  
“Poor thing, if his heats are anything like mine we’ll need to stock up on some toys”

Rick would always laugh and remind her that he hadn’t presented yet.

He missed those days.

Rick loves Dylan, because if he can see Carl then he can see Lori....

—————————-

Carl was lying in bed next to Negan. Dylan was in his crib next to them sound asleep.

“Siblings...” He mumbled,

“What was that baby?” Negan asked softly, stroking Carls hair lovingly,

“Siblings, did you have any?”

“Nah i was an only child”

“Explains why you’re so spoiled” Carl laughed sweetly.

Negan started tickling him rolling them over so he was lying on top of Carl. 

The omega was sill dying down from his laughing fit as he looked up at the Alpha.

“You know, you still haven’t bitten me~” He said seductively,

“You know what, i think you’re right” Negan said before burying his face in Carls neck. The omega started laughing once again as the Alpha peppered kisses all up and down his jugular,

“I’ll mark you at your next heat yeah?” Carl looked at Negan, eyes full of hope and love,

“Really?”

“Yeah, i love you and its time everyone knows you’re mine”

“We have a baby together i think everyone knows” Carl giggled

“Well then you haven’t seen the amount of Alphas still ogling you from afar”

“Well then that just means that not only will you have to bite me but....” Carl leaned up to put his mouth right by Negans ear “You’ll have to breed me again too”

Negan pulled away to stare at his Omega. Arousal was bouncing in waves making the Omega dizzy

“Carl baby, are you sure?”

“Okay, well maybe not my next heat but i do want another pup”

Negans smile widened as he scooped is mate into a crushing embrace.

“I love you so god damn much Carl”

Carl sighed, pulling the Alpha impossibly closer “I love you too Negan”

And Carl couldn’t wait for his next heat, for not only will it seal his and Negans relationship, but it will also make sure that everyone knew he was Negans and Negan was his.

And that’s all Carl could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I know this is very very short but I wanted to post little snippets of Carl and Negans parent hood. I don’t know when the next story will be but they may range from pre pregnancy, during pregnancy and post pregnancy.
> 
> Let me know if this is something I should continue or if I should just place this with the main story and be done with it lol.
> 
> As always let me know if their are any spelling mistakes or gives me suggestions for the next chapter/instalment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
